Jasmine Kang/Season 1
The Pilot The fourteen year olds Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. They end up throwing a freshman party, which Lindy called "Lindy-Palooza." In the end, Lindy and Logan's parents end up figuring out about the party they threw, and Jasmine acts like she is off the hook by acting sternly to Delia and Garrett, but the Watson parents don't fall for Jasmine's scheme and decide to tell Jasmine's parents. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Jasmine told Delia about Lindy taking the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, which Lindy didn't want her to do. A little later on in the episode, Lindy texts her to come and help her at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. She immediately comes and helps her, but when she sees Garrett in the dog suit, she gets scared and starts screaming and hitting him. The New Guy Jasmine sees a boy named Tom, she wants him in the gang because of his looks, she likes him even more when he tells her about the story of him and shark. However, he kept repeating the same story and Jasmine gets very annoyed and even starts rooting for the shark. She and the gang decide to kick him out but don't know how too so since he's afraid of heights take him skydiving so then he ditch them. Dear High School Self Jasmine is like a detective in the episode, she tries very hard to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter, when they go in the trash chute, she finds Lindy's letter which she had thrown away but however she and the gang get stuck and Garrett and her have an argument. Lindy luckily comes to help and rips the letter but Garrett fixes it and Jasmine is very disappointed and angry to find out what Lindy wrote but soon forgives her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Logan and Jasmine make their own spray which makes vegetables taste more delicious. She also tries to h help Lindy to get in the group, as Logan doesn't want to put her in. The two also have a fight, because Logan makes the spray blue and ruins the whole thing. Lindy-licious Jasmine has a crush on a guy named Max , but then she realized she only liked him because of "the tuxedo effect". As he wears a tuxedo again and they want to go on their date, she realizes that Max only liked her because of her heels and is disappointed. Lindy Nose Best Jasmine agrees to fake date Logan to make her ex Mike, jealous. They spend a lot of time together. They also have pet names for each other, go on dates, and Logan even gives Jasmine flowers. At the end of the episode, its revealed that Jasmine has fallen for Logan, and almost tells Logan her crush on him, but he then says he's going to see a movie with Jenna, so decides not to tell him, leaving her heartbroken. Ball or Nothing Delia talks Jasmine into going on a date with one of two nerdy boys from her fantasy tetherball league, an activity that she finds too weird, whereas Delia finds it too mainstream. During the date she finds she has nothing in common with either of the boys, but is perplexed to find out from Delia that the boy that she was set up with was turned down, because she wasn't quirky. Later Jasmine tries to give herself a "quirk-over" and visits the three of them in a failed attempt to dress and act like Delia hoping to reject the boy she was set up with. Delia becomes offended by this and later dresses like Jasmine out of spite, only to get repeatedly hit on by a boy. Jasmine explains that she meant no offense by the quirk-over and simply wanted a sneaky way to reject the boy after their failed date. Bad News Jasmine attempts to get a boyfriend, to possibly try and move on from Logan, but after several attempts, she gets into trouble and is forced to work on the news team. Jasmine is happy about this, but problems occur when Logan steps in as her co -anchor, to make the news more interesting. This is hard for Jasmine, because of her feelings for Logan. Next of Pumpkin Jasmine enters the Halloween dance to get back at an ex-boyfriend. She asks Garrett to be her partner for the competition and they practice for the dance. On the day of the of the contest, Garrett gets stuck in a corn maze and Jasmine starts to dance on her own. Logan walks in and sees Jasmine being laughed at and dances with her. During the dance, Logan spins Jasmine and they gaze into each others eyes, and they almost kiss for the second time, and they win the contest. Later at Rumble Juice, Jasmine is seen talking to Logan and he says he just wanted to help her after she asks who manipulated him into dancing with her, making Jasmine blush. When Logan leaves, a girl asks Jasmine if she's dating Logan, and she confesses her feelings aloud to the girl. Garrett walks in and overhears her confess her feelings, shocking him and runs out, and Jasmine is still thinking about Logan. Bicycle Thief Jasmine and Delia decide to sell chocolate called 'muffouts' to other students. They become popular and make more. Later, she is seen talking with Logan and gets excited when she thinks he's going to ask her out, but he sets her up on a date with a guy called Ross, upseting Jasmine and says no. Jasmine then takes Logan's place on the marching band, to tell Ross that Logan played him. Merry Miss Sis Jasmine didn't have a huge role in the episode, but she, at the beginning of the episode, said she's going to join a guy called Dean, for a smoothie, meaning she's possibly trying to move on from Logan. She's then seen at the Watson's house and after Logan makes a wish, that he never had a sister, Jasmine is seen as a bad girl, because the world has completely changed. In the end, when everything's back to normal, Jasmine is her self again and she, has lost interest in Dean. In the final scene, she, along with her friends, celebrate a nice Christmas. Category:History